open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Bristleback
Rigwarl, the Bristleback, is a melee strength hero that excel at stomping pubs, easy control, and huge tanking capabilities. He can make an enemy move slower while getting their armor reduced with Viscous Nasal Goo, dealing damage in an area with Quill Spray, a passive named Bristleback that reduces damage taken and could release Quill Spray, and his ultimate, Warpath that is also a passive that buffs him every time he casts a spell, which makes him the best 2 button hero. Lore Never one to turn his back on a fight, Rigwarl was known for battling the biggest, meanest scrappers he could get his hands on. Christened Bristleback by the drunken crowds, he waded into backroom brawls in every road tavern between Slom and Elze, until his exploits finally caught the eye of a barkeep in need of an enforcer. For a bit of brew, Bristleback was hired to collect tabs, keep the peace, and break the occasional leg or two (or five, in the case of one unfortunate web-hund). After indulging in a night of merriment during which bodily harm was meted out in equal parts upon both delinquent patrons and his own liver, Bristleback finally met his match. "Your tusks offend me, sir," he was heard to drunkenly slur to one particularly large fellow from the northern wastes whose bill had come due. What followed was a fight for the ages. A dozen fighters jumped in. No stool was left unbroken, and in the end, the impossible happened: the tab went unpaid. Over the weeks that followed, Bristleback's wounds healed, and his quills grew back; but an enforcer's honor can be a prickly thing. He paid the tab from his own coin, vowing to track down this northerner and extract redemption. And then he did something he'd never done before: he actually trained, and in so doing made a startling discovery about himself. A smile peeled back from his teeth as he flexed his quills. Turning his back to a fight might be just the thing. Abilities Q: Viscous Nasal Goo 25 mana || 1.5 cooldown Ability: Target Unit (Aghanim's Scepter: No Target) || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Covers a target in snot, causing it to have reduced armor and movement speed. Multiple casts stack and refresh the duration. Cast Range: 600 (Aghanim's Scepter: 0) Cast Point: 0.3 Radius: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 750) Max Stacks: 4 (Talent 10) Armor Reduction per Stack: 1/1.4/1.8/2.2/3/4 Base Move Speed Slow: 20% Move Speed Slow per Stack: 3%/6%/9%/12%/16%/20% Hero Duration: 5 Creep Duration: 10 --- W: Quill Spray 35 mana || 3 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: No Sprays enemy units with quills dealing damage in an area of effect around Bristleback. Deals bonus damage for every time a unit was hit by Quill Spray in the last 14 seconds. Cast Point: 0 Radius: 700 Base Damage: 20/40/60/80/100/120 Stack Damage: 30/32/34/36/46/56 (Talent 55/57/59/61/71/81) Damage Cap: 550/550/550/550/825/1100 Stack Duration: 14 --- E: Bristleback 0.1 cooldown Ability: Passive || Affects: Enemies Bristleback takes less damage if hit on the sides or rear. If Bristleback takes 210 damage from the rear, he releases a Quill Spray of the current level. Rear Damage Reduction: 16%/24%/32%/40%/45%/50% Side Damage Reduction: 8%/12%/16%/20%/30%/40% Rear Angle: 70° Side Angle: 110° Damage Threshold: 210 --- R: Warpath Ability: Passive || Affects: Self Bristleback works himself up into a fury every time he casts a spell, increasing his movement speed and damage. Attack Damage Bonus per Stack: 18/24/30/60/90 (Talent 38/44/50/80/110) Move Speed Bonus per Stack: 3%/4%/5%/6%/7% Max Stacks: 5/7/9/11/13 Stack Duration: 14 Talents Strategy* -While it's good in dota, especially low level pubs, this gamemode has some spells buffed too, so nuking him isn't a big problem, not really recommend it but you can try -Use goo if you're on the chase, might check the mana too though if you're at early-mid game. -Spam W no matter what at mid-late game, warpath stack is very good. -If the damage is too much, perhaps you can just turn back and just spam W. -Warpath stack boosts you big time, try to not lose the stack. Trivia * Bristleback's Bristleback was supposed to not having cooldown to proc, but since it will be broken if they don't limit it, so they did * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *I know, I know, it's not that hard, but not a BB main, so well i guess you still have to figure out which is better References Lore Source